El alumno también puede enseñarle al maestro
by aoibird6
Summary: Porque Castiel ha aprendido tantas cosas de Dean, que ya era hora que le enseñara una valiosa lección al rubio.


Esa cacería fue igual que las anteriores o puede que se haya tornado un poco más sangrienta. Los hermanos habían entrado a "limpiar" un nido de vampiros siguiendo el mismo plan de siempre "dispara-y-después-pregunta". No es que a Sam le gustara hacerlo de esa manera pero cuando Dean comenzaba a ladrar ordenes, era bien poco lo que podía opinar. A otra persona que tampoco le hacía gracia la manera de actuar del rubio, era a Castiel. El ángel ya estaba cansándose de siempre llegar a lo mismo, aparecer en el cuarto de los Winchester luego de una cacería para curar sus heridas. Esa tarde hizo lo mismo, curó las heridas de los cazadores y al ver las viejas cicatrices en el cuerpo de su protegido, tomó la decisión. Ya era hora de que el alumno, le enseñara algo al maestro.

Dean Winchester había sido todo un reto cuando le ordenaron hacerse cargo de él. Ese humano jamás hacía lo que le pedía y tenía un montón de vicios y malos modales (entre ellos blasfemar) que ponían a prueba continuamente su paciencia. Con el correr del tiempo, las cosas fueron cambiando, en ese poco tiempo que llevaba con Dean, había aprendido un montón de cosas, las mismas que le ayudaron a dejar de ser un soldado y comenzar a pensar por sí mismo. El rubio le enseñaba mucho más de lo que creía, junto a él conoció el significado de la libertad y el libre albedrio, se reveló a sus hermanos para ayudarlos y detener el gran plan que seguía el cielo. Los tres juntos, Sam, Dean y él, consiguieron cambiar algo que estaba escrito hace muchos milenios. Castiel estaba seguro que el par de hermanos podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras estuvieran juntos. Es por eso, que no le gustaba la forma en que actuaba Dean, esa manera tan temeraria de ir contra los seres naturales, sin importarle las heridas que podría recibir. Había visto la tristeza en el rostro de Sam y era la misma sensación que lo embargaba a él, cada vez que veía las cicatrices en el cuerpo del rubio. Fue por todas esa razones, que decidió intervenir y darle una valiosa lección a su protegido.

Una noche, Castiel apareció en el motel, previamente habló con Sam para pedirle que lo dejara a solas con el rubio. El Winchester menor lo miró con una sonrisa y le palmeó el hombro con suavidad antes de susurrarle "Estoy seguro que a ti te escuchará". Castiel no entendía el significado de esas palabras, así que solo se limitó a asentir.

Dean salió de la ducha y lo miró con algo de curiosidad. Terminó de secarse antes de tomar una camiseta limpia de su bolso y colocársela.

-Hey, ¿Ocurrió algo, Cas?-

-Tenemos que hablar-

-Te escucho- dijo el rubio mientras iba hacia la mesita para tomar una cerveza pero Castiel se lo impidió tomándolo de la muñeca- Cas-

-¿Hasta cuando piensas hacerlo?-

-¿Beber? Supongo que hasta que muera- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Por qué te quejas ahora? Siempre lo he hecho y-

-No me refiero a eso- aclaró el ángel- Te has visto frente al espejo, Dean- el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Cas?-

-Me duele, Dean…-

-¿Eh?-

-Me duele ver cómo te lastimas y te importa una mierda-

-Cas…-

El ángel lo jaló del brazo para llevarlo hacia el baño y le arrancó la camiseta de un tirón. El rubio iba a reclamar algo pero Castiel no estaba para tonterías, así que lo dejó frente al espejo del baño y lo sostuvo por los hombros.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Cas?-

-Mírate, Dean, mírate- el rubio lo hizo y luego buscó la mirada del ángel en el reflejo.

-No entiendo tu punto, Cas y ahora suéltame, maldición, rompiste una de mis camisetas favoritas-

-¡No me importa tu camiseta!- le gritó el ángel visiblemente enojado- Mírate Dean… ¿Cómo puede importarte tan poco lo lastimado que estás?-

-¿Eh?- el rubio observó las cicatrices de su cuerpo, viejas batallas y trofeos de guerra- Sabes que lo que hacemos conlleva riesgos, ahora suéltame y lárgate de aquí, no sé qué demonios te pasa pero-

-No me gusta Dean… no me gusta que te quieras tan poco-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No te das cuenta ¿Verdad Dean? Estas heridas- dijo acariciando el abdomen del cazador- No solo te lastiman a ti, también hieren a Sam… y también me duelen a mí-

-Cas…-

-Por favor Dean… quiérete un poquito más… cuídate un poquito más… hazlo por Sam… hazlo por mí- el ángel le dio un besito en el hombro, sobre una de las tantas cicatrices que adornaba su cuerpo- Por favor…-

-Cas… no hagas tanto drama- pidió el cazador apartándolo y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Tú dijiste- el rubio se detuvo sin voltearse- Me pediste que fuera cuidadoso… que aún cuando no pueda morir a manos de esas cosas, si puedo sentir el dolor… Dean- el ángel se volteó a mirarlo y caminó hacia él para abrazarlo por la espalda- Por favor cuídate… porque aún cuando yo no recibo tus heridas… me duele demasiado…-

Depositó un pequeño besito en la nuca del cazador antes de desaparecer del cuarto. Al parecer su plan no había dado buenos resultados pero ya intentaría otra cosa más adelante.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel apareció en el motel de turno, los hermanos estaban cazando a un hombre lobo a las afueras de Maine y el ángel ya suponía que las cosas se pusieron muy feas. Para su sorpresa, Sam no tenía ni un rasguño, a diferencia de Dean, que tenía un profundo rasguño en la palma derecha. Castiel negó despacio y curó al cazador en silencio, escuchando el ruido de la puerta que indicaba que Sam se había marchado, seguramente para darles algo de espacio pero el ángel ya no tenía algo que decir al respecto.

-¿Te duele, Cas?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo y Castiel correspondió su gesto serio.

-Ya sabes la respuesta Dean…-

-Lo siento, Cas…- el ángel ladeó un poco la cabeza- Cas… ¿Está bien si estás heridas… son por proteger a Sammy?-

-Dean-

-No quiero lastimarte Cas… y tampoco quiero que Sam resulte herido… ustedes son… muy importantes para mí- el ángel sonrió un poco y le dio un beso en la palma curada- Si es por proteger a Sam, entonces estoy dispuesto a aceptar este dolor- el rubio sonrió un poco para mirarlo fijamente-Y por ti Cas… estoy dispuesto a cuidarme un poquito más con tal de no verte sufrir-

-Dean-

-La siguiente cacería será diferente… nadie resultara herido, ni siquiera tú- el ángel sonrió abrazándolo.

-Gracias Dean- le dio un beso en la frente sin romper el abrazo- Y aún si te lastiman, vamos a llevar ese dolor los dos, juntos-

-Claro que sí, angelito, y yo también cargaré con tu dolor porque aún cuando no puedas morir fácilmente, me duele verte lastimado-

-Dean-

-Lo siento por lastimarte todo este tiempo- el ángel sonrió de un modo misterioso.

-He escuchado que la mejor manera de aliviar el dolor es con un beso- el rubio lo miró unos segundos antes de reírse.

-¿Y dónde te duele, Cas?-

-Mi alma- contestó sonriendo- Pero ya que no puedas tocarla, tendrás que probar por aquí- dijo indicando sus labios.

-Y aún cuando tú si puedes tocar mi alma, yo también prefiero que pruebes por aquí- respondió indicando sus labios mientras sonreía.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de juntar sus bocas en un tierno beso, borrando cualquier dolor de antaño y sellando la promesa de que todo el dolor que les aguardara en el futuro, lo llevarían juntos.

Porque Castiel ha aprendido tantas cosas de Dean, que ya era hora que le enseñara una valiosa lección al rubio.


End file.
